Telephone-based customer support services frequently require a user to progress through decision trees using interactive voice recognition (IVR) or other automated systems. Customers may experience frustration with unsuccessful IVR interactions or encounter long wait times during peak call periods. Computer-based customer support services may provide (e.g., via a network) a broader range of automated information and with reduced wait times. However, if the computer-based system fails to provide adequate information, a customer may still need to speak with a customer service agent.